zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka Hattori
Shizuka Hattori (服部静花 Hattori Shizuka), more commonly going by her nickname "Skye" (スカイ Sukai) is an original character 'formerly modified for fanfiction use. She is a trained fighter, heir to the Hattori Clan and the main protagonist. Physical Description Skye has long, dark blue hair and purple eyes. She is of average weight and height and is very well built but still maintains a fair figure. As such, she attracts much attention from boys, though she is not interested in many of them due to her desire to avoid personal relationships in order to avoid the pain of losing loved ones again, having already lost her mother and brother. Attached onto her left arm is a large, stone-like gauntlet in the shape of a dragon's head, called the Dragon Gauntlet, which is able to shrink down into a bracelet. She usually wears form fitting clothes to allow for quick movements should she ever get caught in a fight. Her main casual look consists of a pair of dark jeans, black and blue sneakers, a white T-shirt, black fingerless gloves and a black vest. Her mission clothes consists of dark blue shorts, blue and white boots, a blue cloak with straps on the back that hold her sword. No matter what she is wearing, she always has some sort of weaponry concealed on her persons. She prefers to bring her sword with her everywhere she goes, as she could be ambushed by her many enemies. If she does not have the sword with her, she relies on a large supply of throwing knives such as kunai and shuriken as well as twin daggers that were previously wielded by her older brother. Personality Skye comes off as quite serious and aloof and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very mature for her age and gets along well with adults. She is very serious when it comes to combat and infiltration and can sometimes come off as cocky, but that is because she is completely aware of how skilled she is. She is extremely protective of her loved ones due to the deaths of her older brother, Ryushi and her partner, Azreal. To keep herself from feeling the pain of losing someone again, she tries to shut herself off from forming relationship, especially romantic ones. Skye greatly dislikes the idea of celebrating birthdays as she feels birthdays aren't an achievement worthy of celebration. This in fact, is a lie, as she only dislikes celebrating her birthday because it reminds her of Ryushi's death, which occured on her birthday. She dislikes her name, Shizuka, as she finds it too girly for her and adopts "Skye" as her nickname. Skye's greatest goal is seeking out the killers of her older brother, Ryushi and former guardian spirit, Azreal. She has no leads on her brother's killer, having not seen it happen and is unable to locate Nihlus, Azreal's killer. Her second goal, simply put, is to continue growing stronger. As she has suffered many loses and can no longer bare to lose those she holds dear, she hopes to continue training to become strong enough so that she can properly protect the ones she loves. She also believes that she will be able to save everyone, a belief that motivates to try and change Kenshin and Ieyasu. Deep down, Skye wishes she could have a normal life. Since she was trained from birth, she has missed out on several experiences, such as going to school and making friends, and begins to somewhat resent her family for putting her through such harsh training and thereby missing out on her childhood. Despite this desire, she continues to fight as she knows it would be a waste of her abilities not to do so and it is the only life she's ever known. She may not show it, but Skye does have fears. Her greatest fear is that she will be unable to protect her loved ones and they will die because of her weakness, which only fuels her desire to get stronger to be able to protect them. She also greatly fears Nihlus, depite her desire for revenge against him. Relationships *Keiji Hattori (father) *Teresa Hattori (mother, deceased) *Kenji Hattori (uncle) *Ryushi Hattori (older brother, deceased) *Kenshin Hattori (cousin) *Ryuji and Yukie Hattori (paternal grandparents) *Hanzo Hattori and Masanari Hattori (ancestors) Skye is very close with all the members of her family, with the exception of her cousin, whom despite trying to kill her, she tries to convince him to change his ways. She is very respectful of her father and grandfather and almost never disobeys a direct order from them, even if she doesn't believe in it. She was not particularly close with her mother, as she died when Skye was very young. Her love for her family goes so far that she is willing to put their safety above everything else. Ryushi Hattori Having been raised and trained by her older brother, Skye was very attached to him. She greatly idolized her brother, who trained her, and aspired to be everything he was. She was devastated by his murder and became emotionally withdrawn from those around her. Though she was slowly recovering, Azreal's death only served to fuel her desire for revenge. Koji Koji is Skye's cerberus hydra and her companion/guard dog. Having been bred specifically to protect her, Skye and Koji have been together since he was born. The two are inseperable and he is very loyal to her. He always obeys her orders but on rare occasions where he feels that her safety will be threatened, he will disobey her to protect her. Koji is the first to come to Skye's defense if she is attacked and would easily take a hit for her. Ryan Murphy After encountering Ryan Murphy on several occasions, Skye came to see him as more of a nuisance. This was mostly due in part to Ryan's insistance of pursuing her and finding out what she was up to. Skye would make constant threats to get Ryan to mind his own business, however, when one of her family's enemies spotted them together, she was forced to take him into protective custody, as her enemies would assume that Ryan was affiliated with her. She sees Ryan's attempts to get close to and understand her as annoying and constantly pushes him away with hostiliy. However, she had a similar attitude towards Akira when they first met, meaning that Skye's feelings towards Ryan may change. Azreal Azreal is Skye's former guardian spirit who was once partnered with her mother. She was very close with him and in turn he was very protective of her, but despite that, he has not been completely honest about his past and his relationship with Nihlus. Skye becomes very confused as to how someone as powerful as Azreal could be defeated so easily and begins questioning why he never shared the details of his past with her and begins feeling that he didn't trust her. Azmyth Following Azreal's death, Azmyth attempted to fill the void by acting as Skye's teacher and mentor. He tries to help her the way he hoped Azreal would have wanted. Skye is very close with her mentor Azmyth and she sees him as one of the few links she has with Azreal. Azmyth assists Skye in learning to master her new powers and trains her in various fighting excersises. Akira Yamamoto During a mission in Tsu, Skye came across a young boy who had run away from his home, feeling neglected by his workaholic parents. Akira immediately admired Skye's ability to quickly subdue her target and followed her all the way back to Ueno Castle, where he was admited as a student. Skye was initially very hostile to him, seeing him as nothing but an interfering little kid, but he later grew on her and she took him under his wing. Despite her cold and distant personality, Skye is shown to have a soft spot for Akira, as the young boy reminds her of herself when she was younger. She considers Akira as a part of her family. Kenshin Hattori Skye's cousin has always been jealous of her skill as well as the fact that she was chosen to be head of the family after her brother's death. He has always felt that he should be the one to lead the family and believes that Skye does not deserve Azreal's powers. He openly declared his intent to take Azreal and her position from her. After he lost to her in battle, he was disowned by the Hattori clan. He still seeks to take Azreal from her, though he does not know that Azreal is dead. Nihlus Skye has a vendetta against Nihlus for killing her partner, Azreal. Though she doesn't show it, she greatly fears Nihlus and so far has been unable to find him. Ieyasu Tokugawa Once her childhood friend, Ieyasu is now one of the Hattori Clan's greatest enemies. They met as kids and became friends but only for a day, as by the end of that day, they learned each other's surnames and became enemies. Skye was willing to move past it. Ieyasu, however, was not. Takeshi Nakamura Despite being very attractive, Skye has not express interest in boys, as she is so focused on her revenge. However, during her childhood she was engaged to an older boy named Takeshi Nakamura, but the engagement ended when she discovered him cheating on her. She was truly infatuated with Takeshi, but since he broke her heart, she has not trusted a boy since and tries to steer clear of getting into a relationship. Abilities As a result of her upbringing, Skye has accumulated a variety of skills that aid her in battle and infiltration. Skye adopted her fighting style from that of her brother's. She observes her opponent's first, usually dodging attacks and picking out their weakpoints before engaging them. She is swift and tries to finish fights quickly without compromising her victory. Powers With her guardian spirits, Azreal, now the Master Spirits, Skye is capable of channeling their elemental powers through her sword as well as herself, though the latter is more destructive and easier to lose control of than the former. She is only capable of using one at a time, as any attempt to use more than one could result in severe mental stress. After gaining the Master Spirits, Skye requires far more training to master each of the elements. She prefers working with Solaris and Zhear-Khan (fire and lightning respectively) as those two elements are her preferred as well as the ones she worked with the most with Azreal. Because she has a greater number of spirits than normal, she requires far more training to be able to control all the power she has. *'Elemental manipulation: Skye has minor manipulation over the elements, namely fire and lightning. Though she has nowhere near the level of power as her Master Spirits, she is still learning. *'Weapon form:' Skye is capable ot combining a guardian spirit with a weapon, thereby increasing it's power output. Compared to Beast Fusion, weapon form is far easier for Skye to control as it is a simpler style. *'Beast Fusion:' With Beast Fusion, Skye is able to physically combine a guardian spirit with herself. Far more destructive and powerful than weapon form, Beast Fusion gives Skye all the powers and abilities of the guardian spirit she combines with. However, due to the high amounts of power and how much concentration is needed to maintain this technique, Skye is only capable of using this for ten minutes before she completely loses control and goes berserk. *'Guardian Spirit Sense:' Like her grandfather, Skye is able to sense nearby guardian spirits. However, she cannot determine their form or element like her grandfather can. In addition, certain, far more powerful spirits are capable of masking their aura to avoid detection, though once Skye masters this ability, she will be able to sense even those who attempt to hide. Skills As a member of the Hattori Clan, Skye has been trained from birth to be a skillful and adept warrior. Her skill, determination, experience, bravery and discipline make her a very capable fighter. She prefers to use her skills rather than relying solely on her powers as she believes they provide an unfair advantage (as well as the fact that she has not fully mastered her powers yet and has lost control once before). *'Conditioning:' From a young age, Skye has been put under a severe training regime by her family. She has exercised her physical form to near-human perfection for someone her age, causing many to view her as a prodigy. She makes use of these skills in completing her missions. **'Speed:' Skye is able to run at a higher speed than an average human being. **'Agility:' Her agility is at the peak of human conditioning giving her superhuman reflexes. **'Endurance:' Skye's endurace is at the peak of someone her age and size. **'Strength:' Because of her years of physical training, Skye's strength level is higher than the average of someone her age. She can very easily knock out someone larger and older than her and is strong enough to lift Koji. With her Dragon Gauntlet, her left arm is far stronger than her right, creating some unbalance, but nonetheless, giving her more strength. **'Threshold of pain:' Because of her intense training, Skye has built up a high threshold for pain. *'Physical: ' **'Master martial artist:' Skye has a vast knowledge of many forms of martial arts, particularly Taijutsu, and can easily take out her opponents. **'Master of swordsmanship:' Skye is an expert swordsman and prefers wielding her sword in reverse grip. **'Weapon mastery:' Skye has been trained in the use of multiple different types of weapons and is able to work with anything she finds. **'Master of stealth:' Skye is a master of stealth and can easily sneak into a building without being noticed. She is also a master of Ninjustu, an art of espionage practised by ninjas. **'Adept acrobatics:' Skye is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements. She is capable of quickly running across rooftops and climbing up buildings with ease. **'Escape artisty:' Skye makes use of her ninja training to escape a variety of traps and dangerous situtations. **'Expert marksmenship:' Skye has been trained to use a bow and arrow as well as kunai, shuriken and other various throwing knives. She is a master of Shurikenjutsu and almost never misses a target. **'Tracking:' Skye is an excellent tracker and can follow a suspect for days with Koji's help. *'Mental:' **'Above average intelligence:' Her intelligence is above average and she has been homeschooled on every school subject. Her area of expertise lies in Japanese history and knowledge of guardian spirits. **'Multilingual:' Skye is able to speak Japanese, English and some Mandarin Chinese. She is also able to understand dragon, though she is not aware of this. **'Deductive reasoning:' Skye is able to figure things out quicker than the average human. Equipment Skye has a variety of weapons at her disposal and is a master of several forms of combat with them. *'Omega Cutlass:' The Omega Cutlass is Skye's sword and her main weapon of choice. It is a single long blade that she wields in reverse grip. She is very adept in her sword skills. *'Dragon Gauntlet:' Although this mainly houses her Master Spirits, Skye also uses it as a weapon. It's rough texture and sharp claws make is an excellent physical weapon for hand-to-hand combat as well as giving her higher strength on her left arm. She also uses it to block attacks, as it's rough texture can easily hold off a blade, and in some cases, shatter it. *'Twin daggers:' As a secondary weapon (as well as for her civilian clothes while without her sword), Skye wields the same twin daggers that once belongs to her brother. Like her sword, she wields them in reverse grip. The daggers can combine by the handle and extend into a double bladed staff. *'Various throwing knives: '''Along with her sword and daggers, Skye has a variety of throwing knives equipped on her persons, usually knuai and shuriken that she uses for ranged attacks. *'Grappling gun:' Skye makes use of grappling guns to quickly ascend a tall building or make a quick getaway. *'Smoke/flash bombs:Skye is equipped with many smoke and flash bombs that she uses to confuse her enemies or make an escape. *Bolas:' Skye has a bolas which she uses to stop an enemy from escaping. *'Visor:' Skye dons a visor on her left eye. It provides a number of uses, such as uploading files from Ueno Castle as well as scanning the entire area for objects or people. It also doubles as a communication earpiece. *'Concealed blade:' Skye posses a small, hidden blade on her left arm for surprise attacks. Weaknesses Despite the training Skye has been through, she still retains many of the weaknesses in a sixteen year old girl. She is physically incapable of taking the attacks of superhuman or strength enhanced and therefore must rely on her agility and speed to dodge attacks from titanic foes. Following the death of Azreal, Skye has experienced difficulty and remastering any powers she formerly mastered with Azreal with her new guardian spirits. This block could result from her inability to properly move on from both her brother's and Azreal's deaths. Skye's arrogant attitude also makes it hard for her to work with others. Though she can work well with people she trusts wholly, she openly displays a lack of trust and willingness to work together with new people, despite the fact if a common goal unites them. She prefers not to rely on anybody and would rather work on her own or with the few people she trusts. Because of this, others would easily be turned away at the prospect of working with her because of the difficult compatibility. Skye holds herself to very high standards and takes failure in a mission very personally. In addition to this, Skye's emotional distance makes it difficult for her to connect with others and open up. Because of this, she lacks any form to healthily express her feelings and often resorts to doing so through destructive and physical violence either in training or fighting. Background Born at Ueno Castle, Skye is a descendant of Hanzo Hattori and second child of Teresa and Keiji Hattori. After her brother's death, she was chosen over her cousin by their grandfather to be the next family head and his successor, inheriting the position from her brother. As a member of the Hattori Clan, she was trained to be a skilled and powerful warrior and takes part in various missions of their mercenary group, the Masanari Black Flowers, which she would also eventually inherit leadership over. She does thorough research on her clients and potential victims to make sure the jobs are not morally wrong and that there are no civilian casualities. After her mother's death, she was trained by her brother, with whom she was very close to. She was devastated by the murder of her brother and suffered a severe emotional breakdown, which she slowly, but eventually recovered from. However, this recovery did not last long as her guardian spirit's old enemy, Nihlus reappeared, seeking revenge against Azreal for the death of his younger brother. Azreal was killed in the battle and as a result, he ended up passing on his powers to Skye. Having lost two people she cared so much about, Skye transformed from a cheerful happy girl, into a serious young adult. Because of this and her desire for revenge, Keiji sends Skye away from Ueno to travel the world on a forced vacation, worried that she is growing up too quickly. He hopes that this vacation will show Skye that she is still only a sixteen year old girl and should not be worrying about revenge as she has a long time to grow up. Although reluctant at the idea, Skye ultimately accepts on the grounds that she still receive work from time to time. Meanwhile, she takes advantage of this vacation to track down her brother's killer and Nihlus in order to exact her revenge on them. At some point in her travels, she finds herself crossing paths with a young vagabond named Ryan Murphy. Ryan takes an interest in her and, out of curiosity, follows her on several occasions. Skye becomes irritated with this and threatens him with hostility and violence to stay out of her business. However, when one of her family's enemies spots them together, she is forced to take Ryan into protective custody, as he would now be believed to be associated with her and become a target. Gallery Mbf database shizuka hattori by zephyros phoenix-d4lsiag.png|Skye's entry in the MBF Database. Oc shizuka hattori color by zephyros phoenix-d3asf2y.png|Skye in her casual (left) and mission clothes (right). shizuka_hattori__mission_clothes_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4k19rb.png|Skye's mission clothes. Ready For Battle.png Shizuka Expression Chart.jpg|Expressions Beast fusion sea siren by zephyros phoenix-d4a5qiy.png|Skye using Beast Fusion with Hylia. Skye Hattori -OLD-.png|Skye's old design Skye Stamp.png|Skye stamp Inferno from ZetaZero.jpg|Skye and Koji by ZetaZero. 160264f344e99acec1d0fc1f67402dce-d4l30ln.png|Skye's SGPA Profile. Trivia *Shizuka's name means 'silent flower.' *Her alias, Spear Hanzo, is actually a title used by Watanabe Hanzo to distinguish him from Hattori Hanzo, who was called Demon Hanzo. *Skye's hidden blade is inspired by Assassin's Creed. Fanfiction use ''Refer to Skye in other media. External Links *Spear Hanzo on the SGPA Wiki. Category:Humans Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Hattori Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Characters with the same name as another character